New family
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: based on a dream I had Summer and Sasha are married Sasha and his mother visit the village he was born in to sees it in ruins
1. Chapter 1

He was walking through the a small village in Romania , his home. Sasha hadn't been to this village since he was eleven years old when he went to live and train at the Romania gymnastics training center and here he was; walking down the roads that he used to know by heart. Sasha was asked to come back home with his Mother to find her distant family. So far, they hadn't found anyone; they were forced to assume that they were dead.

Although it was upsetting to find out about his deceased family members, it was a great trip to remember some of what he had forgotten over the years. Sasha played with his wedding ring as he passed one of the old streets that he had lived on; Adrianna started to tell one of her infamous stories.

He thought about his wife back home in Colorado . Summer was staying at their new house and working at the gym while Sasha was gone; trying to keep herself busy; he assumed. She didn't like it when he was gone, but he had to make this trip with his mother before he got caught up in his massive schedule.

They came across a row of burned down houses and stopped to look around, looking for anyone they recognized. Sasha rounded a corner of the pile of rubble and spotted a little girl. She had to be no more than two years old. The girl had torn clothes and didn't have any shoes on. Suddenly, the little girl looked up at Sasha with wide eyes as she stepped backwards slowly.

"E în regulă, eu nu te voi răni" (It's alright, I won't hurt you.) Sasha bent down so that he was on her level. As she came closer, Sasha noticed the scars and bruises that covered her body. The girl's stomach was enlarged, caused by weeks and weeks of starvation. She had bright blue eyes that shined in the light, along with messy, curly brown hair. Sasha could tell that she had been abused and abandoned, he just had to help her. "Vino aici"(Come here.) Sasha tried to talk in the sweetest voice he could muster, as if he was talking to Summer when she was upset. When the little girl didn't respond, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a chocolate granola bar. The girl's eyes sparkled like Sasha held the key to Heaven. "Poftim. Du-te, ia-o"(Here you go. Go on, take it.) Sasha held his hand out to her and the girl started to slowly come forward.

"Mulţumesc!", (Thank you) She whispered in the tiniest voice Sasha had ever heard and took two tiny steps backwards. Sasha noticed that the little one didn't have any shoes or coat; it was below freezing. Trying not to frighten the girl, Sasha slowly took of his massive coat and carefully put it around the girl's shoulders. She flinched at first but soon relaxed as the warmth reached her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasha-," Adrianna rounded the corner of the pile of the ash and stopped when she saw Sasha standing with the little girl. "Bună ziua una mică(Hello little one)" Sasha's Mother walked over to the little girl and knelt down before her. Surprisingly, the girl didn't move an inch. Instead, she smiled the cutest grin.

"Bună, (Hi)" The girl waved her hand rapidly to both Sasha and Adrianna . The girl walked into Adrianna's arms and the older woman picked her up with ease.

"Lasă-ne să mergem pe ea curata. (Let us go clean her)" The three of them started to walk into the refugee center a couple of yards away. Sasha could see hundreds of people standing around the building; some eating, some sleeping, some even crying. When they reached the door, the little girl starting crying and reaching for Sasha from Adrianna's s arms. Reluctantly, Sasha opened his arms to welcome the little girl. Once she was in his arms, she immediately stopped crying and buried her face in his neck.

While Adrianna and another woman cleaned the girl up, Sasha picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. Summer picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, How is it over there?" Summer's cheerful voice came through the receiver, making Sasha smile.

"It's good. Um- I actually had a question for you…"Sasha turned around to find the little girl staring at him with the biggest smile on her face. Without a warning, she came barreling towards him and wrapped her arms around his knees, holding on as tight as she could. Sasha's heart swelled with love as he petted her wet hair.

"Of course honey, what's up?" He could practically see Summer biting her lip as she patiently waited.

"Well, we've been trying to have a baby for a while now and I was wondering if…maybe…if you-. If you've ever thought about adopting a baby." Sasha knelt down and picked the little girl up and she buried her face in his neck again. He could hear Summer's intake of breath over the phone.

"I mean yeah. But, didn't we agree that we wanted a baby of our own too? Why are you asking me this _now_?" Sasha took a deep breath and looked at the little girl that was now sleeping in his arms.

"Well, Mom and I were walking around my old village today and I found this little girl by herself. She has bumps and bruises and she looks like she needs a home. Not to mention she's adorable."

"Can you send me a picture?" Sasha could tell that Summer was slowly starting to agree to his offer and began to get excited. Before he could even look down and take a picture, he felt little hands on his face. Sasha chuckled before he responded to Summer .

"Um, how about I FaceTime you? You know, so she can meet you." Summer agreed and hung up. Sasha tickled the little girl until she was dying with laughter. The little girl held Sasha' s phone and tapped the green button to answer the FaceTime call from Summer.

"Oh hi!" The little girl raised an eyebrow at Summer's hyperactivity and Sasha took the phone away from her. The girl pouted, lip stuck out and everything, and Summer laughed. "What's her name?" Summer made funny faces, making the girl laugh.

"I don't think she has one. It looks like she's been abandoned and alone for a while. So what do you think?" Sasha bit his lip and Adrianna stuck her head in the shot, smiling like a maniac.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, yeah. I think our schedules have slowed down a lot more and I think we can handle a toddler. It's just going to take some time to figure out her social security and birth certificate. But, we can afford to have a little one." Summer smiled and 'awed' at the little girl as she laid her head on Sasha's shoulder.

"Okay, I will figure everything out here. I will be home soon baby." Summer and Sasha said their goodbyes and Sasha and Adrianna tried to find a nearby orphanage. The little girl had fallen asleep curled up in Sasha's arms halfway there. Once they had arrived, an elderly woman helped them find the information they needed. They had the girl's birth certificate, social security, and even passport. If they really wanted to, they could leave with her in less than seventy-two hours. The girl's name was Olga , it was pretty, but Sasha didn't think it suited her; so he called Summer .

"How is she?" Summer didn't answer with a hi, which meant she was either concerned or excited.

"She's great! We found out her name and everything we need to take her home. I could bring her home within three days." Sasha smiled over at Olga who was sucking her thumb and sitting against a wall as Adrianna taught her some English.

"What's her name?" Olga came and hugged Sasha knees and tugged at his pants.

"Her given name is Olga Ene. But the woman said that we could change it because she is so young, especially her last name." Sasha picked Olga up and she tugged at his clothing again. "Shh, I'm on the phone baby," Sasha whispered to her and put his index finger against his lips.

"That's cute, but I'm not sure it suits her. But since she's two, she may know her name." Sasha knew Summer may be right, but Adrianna had tried calling her Olga and she had run away.

"I think the old name may bring back bad memories of her parents. Adrianna tried calling her Olga and she ran away from her." Sasha heard Summer sigh; he could practically hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Why don't we think of a name for her? You can test them out on her as we speak." He could hear Summer typing on her computer, probably searching for names.

"What about Olivia?" Sasha said it loud enough for Olga to hear but she didn't respond to it. "She didn't respond."

"Ugh, that one was really pretty," Summer whined. "How about Olena? It means The light of the sun." Sasha said the name Summer suggested and she turned around and ran to Sasha.

"She responded and ran to me. I think that's it." He heard a soft sob come from Summer. "What's wrong!?" Olga noticed Sasha's change in tone and stuck out her bottom lip as she hugged Sasha's leg.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy and excited for you to bring our little girl home. She seems so sweet." Sasha smiled and ran his hand through Olga's now dry hair.

"I will be home soon, babe. I'm going to try and get all this paperwork done, change her name, and all of that. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Be safe." Sasha hung up the phone and walked over to the orphanage's receptionist, asking for the paperwork he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Five days later, Sasha, Adrianna, and Olena were boarding the next plane to boulder, Colorado; where they had to finish their paperwork to legally adopt Olena. Over the course of the almost ten hour flight, Sasha taught Olena some basic English. By the end of the flight, she could say things that a normal, American two year old could say. The girl learned things abnormally fast and she was incredibly smart. After over three hours of doing paperwork and another flight, Olena was ready to see her new mommy.

Throughout the different flights and downtimes, Sasha had shown her many pictures of Summer; telling her Summer would be her new mother. By the time the last flight was landing, Olena was bouncing with excitement and joy.

"Daddddyyy!" Olena tugged at Sasha's sleeve, practically vibrating with excitement.

"We're almost there, Olena. Five minutes and you get to see mommy." Sasha laughed as Olena pretended to pout. She had been an American for literally four hours and she already knew how to capture someone's heart. "We can get off the plane now." Sasha grabbed Olena's arm so she wouldn't run away and held her hand. They gathered their bags and walked into the crowded sitting area.

"Is that mommy!?" Olena pointed to a red headed woman walking with a little boy in tow.

"No, silly," Sasha laughed and continued walking, he silently spotted Summer in the corner; waiting for Olena to notice.

"Mommmmyyy!" Olena ran into Summer's arms as Sasha stood behind to watch the scene unfold. He noticed that Summer was practically bawling while holding Olena to her chest and spinning her around. Sasha began to feel tears threaten his own eyes as he realized that they were an actual family. He had his own family.

 _A family_.

"What wrong? What wrong," Olena wasn't getting the response she wanted to Summer's tears so, she grabbed Summer's face with her tiny two hands. "What wrong?" Summer and Sasha laughed at their little girl's amount of care.

"I am just very happy to see you." Summer giggled and kissed Olena's nose, squeezing her tight.

"Let's go home." Sasha wrapped his arm around his little family and led them out of the airport door.


End file.
